


Friends

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [14]
Category: Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Wonder Girl (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Day 14 of SepTitans.short fic
Relationships: Koriand'r & Donna Troy
Series: SepTitans [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 1





	Friends

Donna saw Kory as a little sister. They had known each other for years. They had worked together as Titans and as a civilians. Donna had often taken pictures of Kory modeling and had sold them. She loved spending time with her.


End file.
